She's My Witch
by BitterSweetBlood
Summary: Twin sisters Haley and Brooke have a secret. A secret that will be tested. Threaten to be revealed.  NH LB
1. Prologue

**She's My Witch**

* * *

_**Hey guys, I come to you with a new story. Some of you have read my first fanfic "A Long Kiss Goodnight" that I have yet to update. For those of you who are waiting for an update I promise you it will come soon. Im just currently on writer's block with that one.**_ **_Here's a short intoduction to my new story. I hope you enjoy! _**

I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ITS CHARCTERS...I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS INTRODUCED.

* * *

Prologue/General information:

Haley and Brooke are twins just like Nathan and Lucas are (not identical). All four of them attended Duke University. Haley and Lucas became close friends which means that she also got close to Nathan and Brooke to Lucas.

After months of friendship Lucas and Brooke began dating. Nathan and Haley continued with their friendship becoming closer and closer as the days flew by. During that time Haley was dating Chris Keller and Nathan was his playboy self.

Chris and Haley breakup for reasons untold. Brooke graduates with a fashion degree, Lucas literature, Nathan bussiness, and Haley music. They all decided to move to Boston, Massachusetts, where the Scott brothers were drated first pick to the basketball Celtics.

After a few years both brothers retired with millions in their bank accounts. Bored with their money, Nathan and Lucas open a club name "Club X"

Haley released an album and gained fame instantly. She released several more after that and is now taking a break fom singing. She currently owns her own record label 'Halo' and writes songs for other artists.

Brooke became a designer and started up her clothing line "Enchanted". Currently she is launching her clothes in Europe. All four of them own penthouse apartments in the same building. Lucas pushes Nathan to move forward with his feelings for Haley. They finally become a couple who have been dating for a year now. All four of them are 25 years old.

Brooke and Haley have a secret. They are both witches, who come from a sacred bloodline of witches who survived the Salem witch trials. They lead a secret society called "The Covenant" where all witches from this bloodline come together and follow the sacred texts. Haley and Brooke have magical powers which they both have enclosed, to not give out their true identities. Both of them struggle with this secret when things come their way that may risk them to reveal themselves. Only their family know the truth.

* * *

_What do you guys think? Your feedback is always welcomed._


	2. Predator's Moon

**Chapter 2: Predator's Moon**

**

* * *

I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ITS CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS INTRODUCED.**

* * *

_Haley's POV_

I wake up with arms wrapped around me keeping safe and warm. I glance at the clock 10:00 am. It's a beautiful Saturday morning with the bright sun and birds chirping. I shift a little to stretch my body but was being prevented when the arms around me tightened there hold. I smile to myself, because Nathan is always the protective one even before we started dating. Suddenly I have an urgency to get out of bed and walk out to my balcony. I unwrapp Nathan's arms slowly and remove my body without waking him.

I feel a chill going up my spine causing me to shiver. I look back at Nathan to see him still asleep. I walk slowly to the balcony doors in my bedroom. My mind preparing me for whatever is about to happen. Taking a deep breath, I walk out in the chilly morning searching for whatever was waiting for me. I wait leaning over the railing looking down at the people going on with their lives. An abrupt wind caused me to standup straight.

**"Haley"** the wind whispers to me.

**"Haley"** the wind says again getting my attention.

**"Haley, look up"** the wind whispers once again in my ear.

I look up towards the sky seeing nothing out of the ordinary that will give me any sign.

**"What is it you want me to see?"** I questioned the wind.

**"Look closer and you will find your answer"** the wind replies.

I look up concentrating more closely. The sky is blue, a group of ravens flying in unison... hmmm, a plane passing by and thats when i see it. The bright sun was not a bright yellow but a bright red.

**"The bleeding sun"** I whisper to the wind trying to understand the meaning of it.

**"Something is coming that will be unwelcomed by those who see the sun, it will seek and obtain what it desires"** the wind replies.

**"who is this being?"** I question with curiosity and dread.

**"Constantine"** many whispers coming from the wind now.

The name causing shock and a chill of fear to go through my body. I swallow hard before asking my next question

**"what does it seek?".**

**"Power"** the voices say.

The wind stops abrubtly causing confusion for a split second until I feel strong arms wrap around me once again.

**"hey"** I hear him say groggily.

**"Good morning"** I reply.

**"What are you doing out here in just a nitie in the middle of winter?".**

**"I just needed to cool off, I felt warm"** I giggled when I felt his lips on my neck causing me to close my eyes in pleasure.

**"Oh yeah, were you hot for me"** he whispers huskily in my ear causing me to shudder against him for good reasons.

I turn in his arms looking into his beautiful blue cobalt eyes bringing our lips together for a slow sensual kiss that could lead to more. I slowly pull away to see his eyes still closed causing me to smile. I took his large hand with my small one and lead him inside to the kitchen.

**"Come on, I'll make you breakfast".** Before going in I turned towards the sun to see it shining bright yellow.

_Few hours later...__  
_It's early afternoon, Im alone in my Penthouse with my thoughts. Nathan had to go to the club. Lucas called saying there was a problem with the alcohol inventory. I smile remembering how I met Nathan through Lucas. Lucas and I became close while attending Duke University.

We had most of our classes together. Both brothers went to playing pro-basketball for awhile and decided to retire after a couple of years. After the thrill wore off the brothers decided to open a club together "X". It became a hit especially to the rich and famous.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted with a presence in my apartment. Im not sensing danger, its a welcoming presence.

I look up from my Cosmopolitan magazine to see my grandmother Agnes standing in front of me.

**"Hey grams"** a small smile forms on my lips.

**"Did they come?** Agnes questions anxiously. I frown, I really wanted to forget about this morning.

**"Did you see it?"** she questions again not waiting for a reply to the first question.

**"Yes, I saw it, the bleeding sun.**

**"What did they say?".**

**"Constantine is coming to seek power".**

My grandmother stares off into space then replies **"It's probably coming for the few of us who survived".**

This statement is refering to the anscestor witches who survived the Salem Witch Trials a.k.a "THE ELDERS" including my grams whose close to a thousand years old. I remain silent knowing their is more to this statement.

**"We Elders are more concerned with your well beings..."** meaning the "NEW GENERATION" witches **"...but what is the most troubling is the protection of the covenant seal, you and your sister are pure blood. Constantine will come to you first so that the covenant will be broken and all of our generations will be weakened and forced to surrender".**

I sit there taking all this in. I realize this is more dangerous than I expected. My sister Brooke is traveling Europe for her clothing designs. I wonder if she knows whats comimg to us.

**"Has Brooke been informed?".**

**"She is getting her warning as we speak. We Elders sent the winds to all those in the convenant so your cousins will know too."**

"**We must have a meeting to discuss, what we plan on doing"** I suggest.

Taking a deep breath, my grams replies "** you and your sister are incharge of that, just send the messengers** (the Wind** ) and we'll be there".**

**"Ok".**

**"Haley, you and Brooke are our only chance of redeeming this evil, I know it's a lot of pressure on you guys, but your bloodline is the strongest and the most enchanted one".**

**"What are you saying?"** now Im confused.

**" You and Brooke have so much power than you know, we must proceed with the anunciation, bring you guys into the second stage of adulthood..."**

**"But we're not twenty five yet"** I interrupt.

**"Considering the circumstances we're in, the Elders will refer to the sacred text to induce the anunciation".**

**"Grams, why is this happening, why now?, I thought Constantine was defeated long ago?".**

My grandmother looks at me with sad yet confident eyes **"my dear you must not burden yourself, we will get through this, our anscenstry will not be diminished".**

I take a deep breath and exhale it before making eye contact.

**"Your right, we will prevail".**

My grandmother chuckles **"thats my girl...now changing the subject, I want to talk about that human boy of yours".**

I giggle. **"Grams, human boy? You make us sound like were aliens from outerspace.  
**

**"Well I could've used devil, a term we use for those who massacred half our people".**

**"Holding a grugde, much?"** Grams smiles

**"why are you avoiding the subject?".**

**"Am not".**

**"There you are again".**

**"Ok ok, what do you want to know?".**

**"Well, from what I was told he is a very handsome young man that makes you smile like sunshine."**

**"Was your source Brooke?".**

For a split second my grams looks like a deer caught in head lights but quickly recovers **"Maybe".**

**"Well Brooke needs to butt out".**

I am getting frustrated with Brooke telling my business.

**"Aww don't be mad at her, she's just a sister making sure your happy. Which you are, right?"**

**"Yes".** I smile thinking of Nathan.

**"You're in love"** she concludes.

**"Yes, well I am but I don't know if he is".**

**"He is".**

**"How do you know?".**

**"Well my dear because you have him under a love spell".**

**"WHAT?!, I do not!".**

**"Haley-bop you have this natural beauty, one look at you and men fall hard".**

**"what?".**

**"Well the natural beauty spell goes way back to your first generation anscestor after her, all James' went through it. It's this charisma that attracts men. Once you make eye contact with a man he is automatically hooked."**

I full out laugh.

**"That is ridiculous".**

**"You don't belive me, try it out, make eye contact and ask him anything and he'll do it".**

"**Ok" **I say not quite believing her...hmmm I might test it later.

**"What's the name of that human boy Brooke is dating?".**

**"Lucas".**

**"They're brothers right?".**

**"Yup...twins".**

**"Twins?".**

**"Yes".**

**"Hmmm...interesting".**

**"What is?".**

**"Twins dating twins".**

**"And?".**

**"Nothing just stating the obvious".**

**"Sure"** I say not believing her, my grams is always up to something.

**"OH BOY look at the time, I must depart. Don't forget to send for us when you and Brooke decide for the meeting".**

**"Ok"** with that she disappears into thin air.

I walk out to my balcany, I look up to the sun it's shining bright yellow, mocking me. I close my eyes in concentration, searching for Brooke.

_Brooke where are you?..._

* * *

**_AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will only update if I get 5 or more reviews..._**


	3. The Conversation of Blood Sisters

* * *

Here is a new Chapter. I don't think its the best but its something. These first couple of chapters are to introduce the characters to you and give you an insight of their lives and personalities. It's going to be awhile for my next update because Im going to focus on updating **A Long Kiss Goodnight.** So it's going to be awhile for the drama to hit. Enjoy!!!

I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THIS STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS INTRODUCED.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Conversation of Blood Sisters**

Somewhere in London...

Brooke's POV

I am currently stressing out here, preparing for my european debut fashion show. What I saw on my lunch break earlier is definitely not helping matters at hand either. Atleast grandma Agnes showed up to fill in the blanks for me.

But as much fun as it is to procrastinate on my enchanted nature, I have more important things to accomplish, like putting finishing touches on my clothing line, coincidently named "Enchanted". Im proud of who I am and embrace it, along with my sister, even though we are objected to keep our true selves in the shadows. So much for living normal lives, now that we have been spotted by some demon witch, our lives are about to get more complicated.

Shaking my head to clear it, I try focusing on my work.

**"Monica, have the fabrics from Italy arrive yet?"**

**"Not yet Miss Davis, they will be here bright and early tomorrow morning."**

**"Ok. How's our schedule?"** I wait patiently as my assistant looks through her blackberry for my answer.

**"Very Good actually we are right on schedule, the premiere date still stands."** She replies with a smile.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

**"Which gives us three and a half days, right?"**

**"Correct"**

I look at my chanel watch to see that it is late evening, and suddenly I am overcome with tiredness.

"**Lets call it a day, send the rest of the workers home. We'll pick up at seven tommorrow morning."**

**"Sure, goodnight Miss Davis."**

**"Good night Monica, good night everyone!"** I shout to the rest of my workers as I grab my coat and head to the exit. Before I leave I hear a collective "GoodNight" from everyone.

I wrap my coat tighter as I hit the brutal winter of London, as I exit the building and walk towards the car and the cauffuer waiting on me.

**"Good evening Geffrey"**

"**Good evening Miss Davis"**

He holds the door open for me until I get settled into the warm interior of the continental flying spur black Bentley.

I look out the window as he begins to drive off to the Metropolitan Hotel in Central London and get lost in my thoughts. Even being in Europe for almost two weeks and seeing what it has to offer, I still feel homesick.

I miss Lucas, even Nathan with us bickering like five year olds, but most of all, I miss Haley, my sister, my best-friend, my blood. It's not the first time I've been away, but it's still quite difficult. We have this connection like no other, I guess its a twin thing.

Im more than a thousand miles away and I could still feel Haley, what she's doing or feeling. We could even communicate with our minds. That we could blame on our sorceress anscestors.

_Brooke where are you?_

**"Haley?"** I say outloud, realizing it was a mistake when Geffrey gives me a bizarre look through the rear-view mirror.

**"Is everything alright Miss Davis?"** He questions me through the mirror.

**"Yes, Im sorry I just remembered something, thats all."** I reply with a nervous laugh.

He seemed to be satisfied with my answer when he slightly nods.

I'll call Haley when I get to my suite. It doesn't make sense for me to start talking to myself even when im actually talking to my sister because the outside world is just not ready for that.

I feel the car pulling to a stop and Geffrey opening my car door, holding out his hand to assist me in stepping out.

**"Good night Geffrey."** I say with a smile while handing him a five hundred dollar tip.

He smiles and nods gratefully at me.

**"Good night Miss Davis"**

I enter the colorful entrance foyer of The Metropolitan.

Before I could enter the elevators, I am called back by the receptionist.

**"Miss Davis a delivery came for you today, just sign here."**

It was then that I notice the coloful assortment bouquet of wild flowers automatically bringing a big smile to my face.

**"Thank you"**

**"Good night Miss Davis"**

**"Night"**

I put the flowers on the coffee table when I arrive at my room to read the card attached

_**Thinking of you everyday. Can't wait to see you, hold you, kiss you. stay safe. I love you cheery.**_

**_Broody_**

I pickup my cell from the charger to give him quick call when it slips out of my hand when I feel a chill go up my spine. I turn abruptly to see nothing which still doesn't ease me because I have a eerie feeling im not alone.

I look around to see if I could pinpoint anything out of the ordinary. I walk slowly to the darkend hall leading to the bedroom as the feeling gets stronger. The lights begin to flicker.

on. off. on. off. on. off.

Everytime it flickers I see a shadow coming closer.

on. off. closer. on. off. closer.

Im glued to my spot out of fear and shock.

BRINGGGG BRINGGGG

I literally jump out of my skin with the sudden noice. Looking around the room again, everything is back to normal and the shadow gone.

BRINGGGG BRINGGGG

**B: Hello?**

There is a long pause and I begin to panic.

**H: Brookie**

I release a breath.

**B: Haley**

**H: Brooke is everthing ok? You sound shaken up.**

**B: Yeah everthing is fine.**

**H: Brooke.**

**B: Ok not really.**

**H: Whats up?**

**B: I got a visit from a dark entity just now**.

**H: What?!**

**B: I know, Im just as shocked and a little spooked**.

**H: Did it hurt you?**

**B: No, I don't think it wanted too, it was more like a sign or warning.**

**H: Do you thing someone sent it?**

**B: Probably, probably not. It could've been a vision, you know how outta hand those things get. And if it wasn't, I can't think of anyone who could have sent it.**

**H: Don't kid yourself Brooke. Did you not get the sign today?**

**B: How could I forget.**

**H: Exactly, we have been warned that a demon witch has risen out of oblivion. A Witch that was suppose to be defeated thousands of years ago during the battle of Aura.**

**B: It might be a little late to say this but THE SHIT HAS HIT THE FAN**

**H: BROOKE?! no time for jokes**

**B: I know, I know. You should know I tend to joke around when Im nervous**.

Pause.

**B: Hales?**

**H: This is way out of our league. I mean we don't turn twenty five for two months, which means we are not annunciated yet, meaning our POWERS ARE USELESS. Whats there to protect us when we're weak or something comes for us or...OMG What happens if they go after Nathan or Lucas, I mean their going to find out they're important to us and might use them or even worse harm them. We're going to have to tell them Brooke...**

**B: HALEY! your rambling. BREATHE. I guess Im not the only one freaked out.**

**H: Sorry**

**B: I understand what you're saying, and i've thought of all that already but we are going to get through this together. we are pure blood Hales the only ones left, we are the strongest pact there is. We will defeat this.**

**H: We have to meet together with the others in presence of the Elders. we need to re-seal the covenant and refer to the sacred text.**

**B: We haven't had one of those in ages.**

There is a long pause.

**H: We are going to have to tell them Brooke, sometime. It's not fair to Nate or Luke Its getting harder by the minute**

**B: Soon**

**H: How soon? is the question.**

_Sooner than we think..._

* * *

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Brothers

Thanks for the review guys. Here is the next chapter my lovely readers, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Brothers**

_General POV_

**"Who do you think did this?"** one brother asks. While the other just shruggs.

**"I don't know Nate."**

Both brothers were witnessing the after affects of the break in which most likely occured sometime between yesterday and today.

Nathan shakes his head and furrows his eye brows in confusion.

**"I don't get it, why didn't the alarm go off?"**

**"The weird thing is, it was still in the alarmed mode, when I got in."** Lucas replies in deep thought, not quite understanding it himself.

**"Someone knew the code."** Nathan says after realization hit him.

Lucas gets startled at this revalation and turns away from the scene towards his brother.

**"Are you saying it was an inside job?"**

Nathan turns to Lucas making eye contact. Neither one had to say anything because they both read the answer in each others eyes.

Lucas breaks the silence first.

**"Who else knew the code?"**

There was silence between the brothers for a couple seconds until they knew the only other person who had the code.

**"Slim"** they both say in unison.

**"Wait didn't you fire him?"** Lucas asks out of curiousity.

**"yea two days ago"** Nathan answers.

Lucas nods his head but stays silent.

"**What Luke?"**

**"Oh I don't know, maybe it was because we loved Slim so much the we probably decided to keep the code the same so that he and his buddies could go on a free alcohol binge, anytime".** Lucas sneers with sarcasam.

Nathan's eyes are wide with shock.

**"Oh Shit, Im sorry Luke, it just slipped my mind."**

**"No, Im sorry too, it was as much my responsibility as it was yours."**

Nathan pats Lucas on the back out of sympathy.

**"Well atleast we solved it Luke. Im going to tell the police our suspicion and make their job easier."**

**"Yea and Im going to go change the code."**

Both brothers walk off.

One hour later...

After cleaning up the alcohol residue from the floor and the broken beer bottles both brothers turned to the most difficult task at hand. Removing the graffiti from the wall.

Earlier today Lucas came into the club to do his midweek routine, to check inventory. Being oblivious to his surroundings, Lucas went on his merry way down stairs to the storage room, where all alcohol and other beverages were stored.

Among entering the spacious room, he automatically knew they been robbed. Just yesterday he came down here to retrieve a Keg of Heineken for the bar, and the area was fairly crowded with kegs and many boxes. Now the room was practically empty and a mess, evidence enough to support Lucas' assumption of a possible robbery.

Running upstairs in a haze to get better cell reception, he called Nathan. After ending the call, did he notice his surrounding. The club was trashed. Tables turned, broken beer glass everywhere, alcohol stain on walls and lastly a weird grafitti image on a wall. Not having the patience to stand and try to decipher the image, he just shrugged it off and waited fot his brother to arrive.

Now back to present, both brothers stare at the image with such concentration that one would think they were admiring a classic piece of art.

Nathan tilts his head to view it in a different angle while his brother Lucas broods with his squinted eyes.

**"What the hell is this suppose to be?"** Nathan is the first to break away from concentration.

**"It looks like some kind of animal, I don't know...what was the point of this anyway?"** Lucas points to the image.

**"Either to scare us or maybe its some type of signature or symbol."**

Nathan takes out his cell and takes a picture of it.

Lucas turns to him curiously. **"Whats that for?"**

Nathan shruggs and responds "**Im going to show Haley, she has an art fetish plus she minored in art so maybe she can give me an insight on whatever this thing is."**

**"Right...lets just get this shit off before opening."**

Both brothers took a brush in each hand and began scrubbing.

15 minutes later...

**"So I heard Brooke is pretty busy in London"**

Lucas smiles at the mention of Brooke's name.

"**Yea she is, I haven't spoken to her but she's pretty excited especially since we're going over there**.

Nathan nods in response. **"That cool man. I bet your pretty proud of her."**

**"Absolutely, she's worked hard for this."**

**"Im just amazed that she made it after all the rejections during college."**

Lucas chuckles. "**I'll admit shes a toughy."**

Nathan laughs alittle. **"She sure is."**

**"Speaking about our significant others, how are you and Hales?"** Lucas asks while smirking.

Nathan groans. **"Luke thats none of your business."**

**"Thats where your wrong little brother. If I remember correctly, If it wasn't for me, there wouldn't be a you and Haley."**

Nathan rolls his eyes. **"First of all bro, your only two minutes older, so cut the small brother bullshit before I kick your ass. Secondly, I would've told Haley how I felt without your interference, thank you very much".** Nathan spits back with a smug look.

**"Whatever you need to believe little brother".**

Lucas laughs while Nathan glares.

The playful banter was interrupted by Nathan's cell alarm.

**"Oh hey I forgot to tell you we're interviewing for a male bartender in replacement of Slim today".** Nathan says to his brother while the're relaxing on the lounge couch.

**"What time?"**

**"An hour from now."**

**"Whose first?"**

Nathan looks through his I-phone for an answer.

**"Chris Keller...**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. 


	5. Sweat Of Desire Part 1

* * *

Hey lovely readers! I come bearing gifts. New chapters for my stories (_A Long Kiss Goodnight and She's My Witch_) Im sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

R.I.P **Naley23Addict** You'll be missed!!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sweat of Desire**

General POV

Part I

**"Ugh"** That Is the groan of an annoyed Haley who is currently running around her room like a chicken with out its head.

**"Where is my other shoe?"** she murmurs to herself while hopping on one foot.

She glares at the bed, assuming that the shoe was probably kicked under it.

Not wanting to break a sweat and bend down, she concenetrated on the task at hand which is to retrieve her shoe.

Putting her mind to focus on that shoe, within less than a second it slid from under the bed right in front of her bare foot.

She smirked in triumph 'man does it feel good not to lift a finger' she thinks to herself.

Standing in front of her full length mirror fixing her curled hair and applying makeup, she took in her appearance.

**"I look pretty damn good if I say so myself"** she tells her reflection.

Her reflection smirks back at her while letting her eyes roam Haley's body from head to toe.

**"Wow cocky much, I guess Nate's rubbing off on you"**.

Haley smiles like a chesire cat who caught a mouse.

**"That won't be the only thing rubbing off on me tonight".** She finishes with a wink.

Her reflection giggles.

**"Tsk, tsk, dirty, dirty Hales."**

After finishing her makeup, she turns from the mirror to fill her purse with lipgloss and makeup incase she needs to touch up.

Earlier today she recieved a call from her music producer/manager David Steinberg. To inform her that their was going to be a "Rock For The Cure" charity concert party where those in attendance will be many music artists including herself, actors and many other important people. She was shocked to recieve the news last minute, but was assured by David that its was kept private for media reasons. He also convinced her by stating it was good publicity for her third album and also to scout out many new comers where she could sign up to HALO Records.

Picking up her blcakberry, she presses speed dial two, waiting for the person to pick up.

**"Hey you reached Nathan Scott, obviously Im not available, so leave a message".** BEEP

**"Hey baby, Im just calling to let you know that im heading out now for that interview. The shirt and tie I picked out for you is on your bed. You may not like the color but it'll match my outfit. The limo will pick you up at 8:00, oK, I see you there...bye".**

She sighs after ending the call for almost saying 'I love you'.

Shaking her head out of daze, she picks up her clutch and heads down to the limo.

----------------------------------------

Feeling his cell vibrate indicating a new message he punches his password.

Upon hearing her voice a love struck grin appears on his face.

Checking the time on his Rolex, he realizes he should be heading out to get ready.

Heading upstairs to the club's office to locate his brother.

**"Yo Luke Im gonna head out now, you sure you don't wanna join us? You could always let Rob run X."**

Shaking his head Luke responds to his brother.

**"No Man, go have fun, I don't feel like being a third wheel".**

**"Whatever you say"**. Nathan chuckles.

Heading towards his 2007 black SUV he bumps into the newly hired bartender, Chris.

**"Hey Chris"** Nathan nods his way.

Nathan liked this Chris, although he is quite a character always so jumpy as if expecting something to pop out of no where.

Chris is momentarily startled out of his daze by the deep voice. Until he came to realize its was one of the Scott brothers a.k.a the boss.

Giving Nathan a half of smile he nods back.

**"Heading out boss?"**

**"Yea, Luke is in though. Hey listen don't be so nervous in there, the patrons will take advantage of that. The regulars will get a little roudy and sometimes violent with each other, just let the bouncer know."**

**"Sure, nothing like alcohol charisma could bring me down."** Chris replies sracstically with a shake of his head.

**"You'll do fine."**

45 minutes later entering his and Lucas's penthouse, he grabs a water out of the fridge and heads to his room.

Seeing the shirt and tie he slighty smiles. The color is not as bad as he expected. His girlfriend certainly as good taste in clothing.

Stripping of his clothes, he got into a warm shower where thoughts of Haley surrounds him.

**"Shit"** he groans looking down on himself to see his solid hard erection. He begins to stroke himself to relieve the aching desire. Bringing himself towards the edge he promises tonight is the night he's going to tell Haley how he really feels.

-------------------------

**"Hi everyone its Gioliani Depandi here from E! News Live at the 'ROCK TO THE CURE' concert and we're joined by the beautiful multi-grammy winner Haley James"** She turns to Haley **"How are you doing?"**

Haley smiles big. "**Im doing great and you?"**

**"Im good...so I must say you are looking fabulous tonight. Who are you wearing?"**

"**Im wearing my sister Brooke James Enchanted."**

**"Right and where is your sister this evening?"**

**"She's currently in europe promoting her new fashion."**

**"So your hitting the concert alone tonight?"**

Haley laughs a little.** "Not really, I have a lot of friends here and most of them are performing tonight."**

**"Its been going around that your managing Britney Spears now, how is that going for you?"**

**"Very interestig I must say, contrary to the bad publicity that she's recieving, I have faith that she will have her long waited comeback soon."**

**"Is it true she might be opening tonight?"**

**"Possibly, my lips are sealed."**

**"Im going to take that as a yes."** Haley giggles. Gioliani smiles.

**"Now, I know your working on your third album, do you mind giving us a teaser of what to expect?"**

**"Well...my music is going to me more egdier, more upbeat. It's basically inspired by my emotions and things going on in my life."**

**"I can't wait to hear it. Thank you so much for joning us, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."**

"**You too, thanks for having me."**

Both ladies kiss on the cheek and Haley steps down off the platform with the assistance of her manager David.

She smiles gratefully at David because of the height of the platform with her short legs, is not a great combination.

David bends down towards her ear to speak to her because of the noise level around them.

**"You have another interview with MTV but you'll be joined with another celebrity, I don't know who, then you'll hit the red carpet with your boytoy OUCH!" He yelps when Haley pinches him for the teasing while he mock glares at her "Where you'll have your picture taken."**

**"Lead the way, master."**

When they arrive at the MTV interview platform, she is shocked to she the other celebrity that'll be joining her in the interview.

---------------------------

**"What'll it be?"**

The patron smirks. "A screaming orgasm".

**"Coming right up".**

The patron keeps a close eye on the bartender while he moves around making her drink.

**"Your cute".** she states with a half smile when he returns with her drink.

**"Ugh...thanks".** He scratches his head.

Her smile widens.

She sticks out her hand. "Im Rachel"

**"Chris"** he said while accepting her hand.

**"Is it your first day?"**

**"Yea how did you know?"** She shruggs while sipping her drink.

**"Well it's kinda obvious, from the sweat on your hand, the broken glass on the floor, your a nervous little thing".**

His face blushes.

**"I've never been a bartender before, I just wanted to try something new."**

She nods while staring at him intently.

**"What were you doing before this?"**

**"I was a singer, performing at local venues or private parties."**

**"What happened?"**

Chris exhales a long breath.

**"Um...my last relationship really did a number on me and it.**.."

**"Hey skinny guy wheres my drink!"** The angy patron startles him from his thought.

**"I'll be right there!"**

He turns his head to look back at the sexy red head he was speaking to but finds out she disappeared.

He looks around the club, but, sees no traces of her.

Lifting up her drink, he realizes that the drink is untouched, no lip marks or finger prints.

He shakes his head out of daze.

_'Maybe I imagined her'_. He though to himself.

**"What the fuck, Chris Keller ain't crazy."** he mumbles to himself.

_or is he_...TBC


End file.
